South Delhi
South Delhi is an administrative district of the National Capital Territory of Delhi in India. It is bounded by the Yamuna River to the east, the districts of New Delhi to the north, Faridabad District of Haryana state to the southeast, Gurgaon District of Haryana to the southwest, and South West Delhi to the west. South Delhi has a population of 2,258,367 (2001 census), and an area of 250 square kilometres (97 sq mi), with a population density of 9,034 persons per km² (23,397 persons per mi²). Administratively, the district is divided into three subdivisions, Saket, Hauz Khas, and Mehrauli. The division shown on the map bears only administrative significance, as to the common citizen, broadly speaking Delhi is vaguely ring-like, having five regions, namely North, West, South, East and Central. The usage of the term South Delhi in day-to-day life expands from Delhi's IGI Airport in the South West to the river Yamuna in the South East, a region protruding into administrative South West Delhi district. Demographics According to the 2011 census South Delhi has a population of 2,733,752, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 144th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of 10,935 inhabitants per square kilometre (28,320/sq mi) .2 Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 20.59%.2South Delhi has a sex ratio of 859 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.03% Importance South Delhi is a vast area in the city of Delhi and contains many important locations. It has immense historical significance. South Delhi is one of the historical districts of Delhi. Out of the eleven 'historical cities' of Delhi, four, viz. Rai Pithora (1st), Mehrauli (2nd), Siri (including Hauz Khas) (3rd) and Tughlaqabad (5th) fall in the South Delhi district alone . This district has thriving Medieval era colonies or sarais, which now are severely congested and under neglect. These include Chirag Delhi, Kalu Sarai, Jia Sarai, Ber Sarai, Lado Sarai, Katwaria Sarai, Yusuf Sarai, Hauz Khas Village, Munirka, Kotla Mubarakpur, Begumpur, Saidulajaib, Mohammadpur, Khirki, Govindpuri, Adhchini, Chhattarpur Village, Badarpur on historic Grand Trunk Road, Aayaa Nagar, Maandi Village, Dera Village, etc. Other than history, the region has economic and educational importance too. In Nehru Place, it has Asia's largest computer market and IT market of the city. The Indian Institute of Technology Delhi,The All India Institute of Medical Sciences and The National Institute of Fashion Technology,three of the country's premier institutes in the field of technology,medicine and fashion respectively lie in the Hauz Khas locality of South Delhi. The Indian Institute of Foreign Trade of Delhi too is located in the Qutub Institutional Area of South Delhi.Sangam Vihar is the largest Colony of the Asia is also Located in the South Delhi,which has the highest Population in the State. The top Central University Jamia Millia Islamia is situated at Jamia Nagar area of South Delhi. The administrative district had 20% Green Cover, as of 2009. It has several spacious green parks, wildlife sanctuary, biodiversity parks and green belts. Deer Park and Rose Garden in Hauz Khas, Asola Wildlife Sanctuary close to Delhi's southern border on the Aravallis foothills are few examples. It has a good mix of concrete and greens. Many important city roads such as Mehrauli-Gurgaon Road, Mehrauli-Badarpur Road, Aurobindo Marg, August Kranti Marg, Press Enclave Road, etc. fall in this district, while arterial roads like Inner Ring Road, Outer Ring Road and NH-2 pass through it. Jahaz Mahal, Zafar Mahal, Tughlaqabad, Hauz Khas Complex, Bijay Mandal, Qutub Minar, Mehrauli Archaeological Park, and the Safdarjung Tomb comprise some of South Delhi's most scenic heritage sites.